Happily Ever After
by NicoleLightwood
Summary: Princess Clary of Idris is seventeen and does not want to get married. Having to pick out a suitor for her future wedding is torture for her, and so is wearing high heels. When her clumsiness comes to play, she is steadied by a dreamy, gold haired, gold eyed... servant. Will she defy her parents to do anything to learn more about and then be with him?
1. Chapter 1- My Father's Wishes

**A/N: Hi, everyone. You all probably think I'm weird for uploading 4 stories in 3 months. LOL I agree, and I have a lot of time to spare. I'm always bored, and I'm in my Christmas holidays, anyway.**

**Summary: **Princess Clary of Idris is seventeen and does not want to get married. Having to pick out a suitor for her future wedding is torture for her, and so is wearing high heels. When her clumsiness comes to play, she is steadied by a dreamy, gold haired, gold eyed... servant. Will she defy her parents to do anything to learn more about and then be with him?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Mortal Instruments, sadly :c

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

* * *

O~o~O

"Father! No, I am not-"

"Clarissa." My father says sternly. "You are seventeen years old, for goodness sake! You will have to be married."

I cover my face with my hands, flopping onto my bed. "Father, _no. It's not fair! _How would you feel if your father or mother just… _makes _you marry someone when you do not actually want to!"

"Clary. You do understand your mother and I love you very much, yes. We think and give you what's best for you." He says.

"No, father! I refuse to be married to a man whom I have to know for a week and then be forced to get married!"

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern Fairchild-"

"_Not _the middle names!" I say, exasperated, rolling around in my bed.

"Clary." My father walks over to me and grabs my arms, pulling me up from my bed. "Now, now, Clary. You are behaving like a five year old!"

"I don't care, I'm just _not _getting married!"

My father, or king Valentine of Idris gives me a cold look. "I don't understand why, Clarissa. You aren't like your brother."

"Jonathan's a _boy!" _I almost start yelling, which mother, of course, would punish me for being so rude and loud and unladylike. If she were here. "He's _twenty! _There is a _difference!"_

He shakes his crowned head sadly. "You are impossible, Clary. The suitors will arrive tomorrow night. Be ready." With that, he turns on his heel and walks out of my chamber.

I want to scream. Why does he not _get it? _Perhaps mother would understand me more. I do not feel like walking around the castle to find her, though.

Perhaps Jonathan, would too, understand. But he is currently away, happy and married to Princess Helen Blackthorne of Brocelind.

I wish I am like Helen. Fair-haired, with baby blue eyes, and who is a reasonable height. She is very nice and pleasant, and we have became great friends in the past two years.

I miss Jonathan.

I have curly red hair and green eyes, which I dislike. Jonathan once told me I have beautiful red hair and crystalline emerald eyes, but I do not believe him. I have skin, which is very pale. Father says he loves my "milky skin" and is, I'm sure, a compliment but I don't think so. I think I look like a ghost.

And my small frame. Mother, or Jocelyn always tells me she admires it, but I just do not.

I really wish I am more like Princess Helen. Why would suitors be interested in _me?_

Why did father have to do this to me?

Somebody knocks on my door. Reluctantly, I stand up and walk over to my door. I open it and Maureen, my maid stands there.

"It is time for the harpsichord, Ma'am. Queen Jocelyn and Lady Belcourt is waiting for you." She curtsied.

I keep telling her not to call me Ma'am, but to just call me Clary. She refuses, though.

"Hang on for just a while. I need to get ready." I say to Maureen. She nods, and I comb my fingers through my disheveled curls, placing my tiara back onto my head.

I then walk out of my chamber and follow Maureen down to the music room.

Sitting in the plush velvets seats are my mother and Lady Belcourt, one of her lady friends that loves playing the harpsichord. A few months ago, my mother was delighted when she learnt that Lady Belcourt played it, and then asked her if she would teach me how to play.

Of course, I was fairly annoyed.

I groan inside while I put on a bright smile for Lady Belcourt. She stands up and envelopes me in a big hug, her floral perfume overwhelming me. It smells of roses and flowers mixed together and more. I try not to sneeze.

Lady Belcourt uses a different perfume every time she visits.

Mother stands up and greets me, of course.

"Good morning, Lady Belcourt." I say to Lady Belcourt.

"Hello, my dearest Clary." Then she starts teaching me to play a new piece. I struggle to keep up with her. She laughs.

I don't think anything is funny, but she does laugh anyway.

After two long and tiring hours of playing the harpsichord, mother finally lets me go to chat and have high tea with Lady Belcourt. Oh, and I thought I was going to have a moment or two with my mother alone, to discuss the marriage thing.

I sigh.

I walk to the terrace, the place where I absolutely love to think and clear my mind up a bit. Strawberry, my cat is stretched out on the floor, and she greets me with a meow as I enter. I stroke her lovely white fur as I sit down and think.

I cannot think of a way out. Finally, I sigh, giving up and walking back into my chamber, Strawberry trailing after me.

I lay on my bed and my purple and gold embroidered bedspread, the exact spot where I was three hours ago.

There was no way I could get out of this.

O~o~O

My mother spends the whole day helping me get ready for dinner with the suitors. I had complained as much as I could. Here I was yesterday, thinking that my mother would 'understand'. Oh well, now I have learnt that she is no different from my father.

Finally, I stand, gazing in my vintage gold mirror at myself.

I am wearing a long, white silk dress, with a layer of floral patterns made of white chiffon layered onto the front. From my point of view, it makes my skin look whiter than it already is.

I dislike high heels, but of course, I have to wear them for the occasion. I frown, looking down at my feet.

And of course, my mother had me put on the best tiara I have, the "one with the big diamond"!

It is too heavy for me. I wince as the weight settles down onto my head.

"There! Clary, you look absolutely stunning. I am so happy my little girl is growing up, for suitors to arrive for her!"

I certainly do not want to be grown up and be dignified and ladylike for these suitors. I already hate them.

"They will arrive soon! Let's go down!"

My shoulders slump, and I start down the stairs, hating my high heels. They make me feel unnatural and… wobbly.

I grit my teeth as my mother's back is turned. It is very hard walking down the stairs in these heels, because I usually wear ballet flats.

As I reach the middle of the long staircase, my worst nightmare happens.

I trip.

My heels fly off my feet and, I can see, one of them hits mother in the head while the other one goes somewhere else.

Mother cries out and whips around. I know I am probably going to fall to the ground and broke my skull, and perhaps _not _attend my future wedding.

There is a fifty percent chance. But really, I cannot believe I am looking forward to something that.. disgusting.

Instead of hitting the ground, I land into someone.

Someone's _arms, _to be exact.

I look up, in a trance to see two amber eyes staring back at me. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out of it.

"Are you alright, your highness?" He asks me, placing my tiara on my head before carefully putting his hands to my back and guiding me up to a standing position.

He is gorgeous. Adorably tousled golden curls, a perfect face and a muscled body. He could be a model.

He is very handsome.

"Oh- Oh, I'm fine. Thank you." I stutter, standing up and turning back to him. He smiles at me. He is one of the servants. He is dressed up in blue-and-white livery with gold braiding and buttons. He looks absolutely stunning in it, although uncomfortable, although I'm sure he would probably look amazing in anything he wears.

"Are- Are you new?" I ask him nervously. "I've never seen you around here before."

He bows. "Yes, I am new, your highness. And you're welcome."

"Please call me Clary, or Princess Clary. I despise being called 'Your highness'."

"Of course, Princess Clary." He says again, and smiles. A pleasant warm sensation surges through me and I watch the raised corners of his mouth.

"What is your na-" Before I can finish the sentence, mother takes my arm and forcefully pulls me towards her.

"Clary!"

I try not to roll my eyes. "Yes, mother?"

"Your heels! I'm letting you off this time for hitting me! Let's go before we are late!"

She makes me put on my annoying heels. I twist around after that, and stare at him before letting my mother drag me down to the dining hall. He has an unreadable expression on his face. Perhaps it is an expression of desire?

I turn back and enter the dining hall.

O~o~O

Valentine waits for us at his chair at the very end of the long rosewood table. I sigh as I take the first seat at the side of the table.

"Keep Strawberry out of here as we dine." Mother instructs a butler, Jordan as she gracefully sits down across the table opposite me. He nods and sets off to the gardens.

The two suitors enter the dining hall, and they sit on the other side of the long table. The first one is introduced Prince Meliorn of Seelie.

Prince Meliorn has shiny black hair, olive green eyes and rather pointy ears. He speaks in a drawl, and it really kind of creeps me out. He kisses my hand over the table, and I try not to shiver as his lips touch my hand.

"Why, my lady, your hand is so soft." He purrs.

"Thank you." I bite my lip.

And then the other suitor is Prince Eric of Catalane.

I plaster on a fake smile for them as I dine, with Valentine occasionally shooting me glances. I try not to converse with them as I carefully, _like a lady, _eat. As I eat, I think. I think of him.

I finally look up a second, bored. And then I see _him. _He stands behind where Prince Eric is sitting, holding something, looking directly at me. He gives me a slight grin as my eyes turn on him.

I smile back.

Suddenly, I hear a commotion at the door. Immediately I turn, to see a white figure dart between guards' legs and into the room. It is, unfortunately, Strawberry.

Strawberry scampers across the room, dodging the hands reaching out to grab her. She seems to be heading for me, but then she leaps up onto the dining table. To my horror, she starts scampering around the dishes and soups and food on the table, making a huge mess out of everything.

Strawberry kicks on a bowl of soup. It flips around, the contents of the bowl flying out and splattering on to Prince Eric's face.

I have to admit, it is quite funny.

Before Valentine or me or Jocelyn could reach for Strawberry, a pair of hands grasp her firmly and lift her up.

It is him. Again.

I carefully stand up, lifting my skirts. I wobble over to him, trying not to flinch at the food-scattered floor.

"Thank you." I whisper yet again, for the second time in one hour to him, and carefully take Strawberry from his hands. Our fingers touch, and I stumble back as a dart of electricity goes from my finger to everywhere.

What had caused that spark? I rub my fingers together, shaking my head as I walk to the doors and let Strawberry out.

I need to know his name.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm now back to working on Dreaming of Paradise and BGH! Please feel free to drop a review and tell me how I'm doing! :)x**

**Merry early Christmas!**

**-Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2- The Terrace

**A/N: Hello guys. Quick update, I know. As a present for Christmas, I will give you updates to all my stories, including DoP and BGH. Tomorrow.**

**Whoa, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows for the last chapter. They mean a lot to me! Merry Christmas Eve! :)x**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Clarissa." My father sighs, coming out to join me. "That awful cat of yours. Honestly, I have no idea why you love it so much."

"Strawberry's a _she. _She doesn't like being carried out by anyone except for me, or mother, possibly. Anyway, are they leaving?" I ask curiously.

"Yes. Both of them."

I try to hide the joy in my voice. "Why?"

"They think you are a beautiful and a pretty young lady, yes, but there was the little accident and you did not seem interested."

"That's right. I'm not and I never will be."

His eyes narrow. "Clary… Will you _ever _love anyone?"

I sigh in exasperation. "You have to give me time, father, and I will love somebody."

"Alright, Clary." He says tiredly and comes over to hug me. "Still, I am very proud of you, my dearest daughter."

"I know. Thanks, dad."

"Dad?"

"Yes, dad. Are there going to be any more suitors?" I ask.

"Yes, dear, I'm afraid. The day after tomorrow."

My eyes widen. "How many?"

"Three."

I bite my lip, restraining myself from screaming out loud. _Why does he never tell me?_ And then, without a word, I turn back to the staircase, back to my chamber.

O~o~O

The next morning, I see Jordan being told off by father. I frown. The accident yesterday wasn't entirely Jordan's fault.

After breakfast, I walk up to the terrace to work on a painting I had started a while ago. I never really had the time to finish it.

Mother would yell if I were to ruin this dress with paint, so I change into an old one.

I step into the terrace, holding my painting in one hand. It is a painting of Idris, how I see Idris from the castle.

I smile as my brush allows a streak of light blue go across the upper part of the painting.

I sense somebody arrive behind me, so I turn around.

He stands there, all handsome and golden, smiling. "Good morning to you, Your Highness- I mean, Princess Clary." And bows.

I smile at him. "Good morning. You were the one who helped me two times yesterday, yes?"

He nods. "I am honored."

I nod, and turn back to my painting. "I never got to ask you what your name was."

"My name is Jace, Princess. Jace Herondale."

"Jace." I say, listening to sound of his name coming out from my lips. I have to admit, it sounds sweet.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Nothing, I was just trying it out. May I ask why you have came here? And just call me plain Clary." I say shyly.

"Of course, Clary. I came here to re-arrange the plants." He points to the flowers hanging from the rail.

I smile. "Very well, then. Do you mind if I paint here?"

"Of course not! I love painting too. Back at home I have a painting of a starry night sky. I never got around to finish it, though."

"Oh. I hope you will have a chance to."

"Thank you, Clary. I won't bother you anymore." He says humbly and starts re-arranging the plants on the terrace.

When his back was turned, I found myself absentmindedly staring at him, while twiddling with my hair. And then I go back to my painting.

"I still don't know who to choose. For the marriage, I mean." I say to him quietly, finishing most of the sky. "I do not even want to get married. It's all my father's wishes. Clary this, Clary that. To be honest, I'm already sick of it."

"Oh." He said gently. "So- You mean you don't actually want to get married?"

I almost roll my eyes at that. "Of course not."

"I hope I didn't offend you." He says.

"You didn't, it's fine."

"What are your favorite flowers, Clary?" He asks me all of a sudden.

I smile, shaking my head. "Clary sage."

"Good." He says, and I don't look up from my painting to see what he is doing.

Jace speaks to me so- casually and normally, if I were a normal person, like I am not a princess, like how most people do. And this is the part where my parents or Jonathan would find strange- I like it.

"So. When did you start working here?" I ask him, curious. I am determined to learn more about him.

"Oh." He says. "I've only started working here since about.. two days ago. When they announced that they needed more servants for the.. festivities and the marriage. I'm glad I got a position."

I frown. "It's kind of hard sometimes, being who I am. Your parents force decisions upon you. I don't really understand. It's my life and I'm sure I'm supposed to be the one to decide. I'm happy you got a job."

"Thank you."

I sigh. "I'm actually quite lucky that I have some time to myself. To paint. I'm not sure my mom sees painting as an interest a princess like me should have. She reckons that I should spend all my time on the harpsichord and crocheting and having tea with her lady friends. Seriously."

Jace nods. "I agree. That's just plain boring. Being a princess does not mean you must have some particular interests."

"That's what I keep saying to my mother! She does not listen, at all!"

"Oh." He says. "Perhaps you could sit her down during tea and discuss it with her."

"I'll try." I say. "You might be the first person that understands me since my brother Jonathan's leaving."

He smiles, a smile that makes his face even more handsome and beautiful than he already is. "I'm glad to hear that, Princess Clary."

I sigh, flopping down onto one of the chairs. "Do you think it is actually _vital _for a woman to marry? According to my mother, it is. To me, it is not."

"I don't think so. Unless there is something.. good she can see in the man whom she is marrying."

"Right. I'll tell her that. Thank you." I give him a smile and then it drops.

"There'll be three more suitors the day after tomorrow. 'I am not looking forward to the day' is an understatement."

He shakes his head sadly, something sparking in his eyes. "Perhaps you could discuss it with your mother, like I suggested earlier?"

"Yep. That might work. Although there is a ninety-nine percent chance she'll say no. You know how it is."

He nods understandingly, before saying: "Oh, and Princess?"

He gives jazz hands at the flowers he had arranged when we had been talking. It is now lined with rows of Clary Sage, and the occasional rose somewhere between them.

"Oh, it's lovely! Thank you!" I say, walking over to the flowers and touching one.

"Anything for you." He says, grinning, the sunlight shining on his golden curls.

O~o~O

I walk back into the castle from the terrace with Jace. He has some other work to do so I wave to him before walking into the sewing room to see what kind of dress was sewn up for me for tomorrow.

This time, it is a long, emerald green gown with a camisole bodice and gold floral patterns. To me, it is a lot prettier than the dress from yesterday.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it! It'll compliment your eyes, your highness!" Maia, the head sewing maid says.

"It's beautiful. Thanks, Maia." I say, going over to her and hugging her.

She laughs. "No problem! Anything for our beautiful princess who is going to get married."

I smile sadly, remembering Jace's words. Discuss it with my mother.

"Thank you, Maia, I guess." And then I turn away from the maids and walk out of the room.

People everywhere in the castle are preparing for the next bunch of suitors to arrive. I pretend to be enthusiastic to all the servants and butlers and maids and guards that are helping.

Occasionally, I see Jace around, helping to set out tables and chairs, cleaning suits of armor, and helping to fix things.

I walk over to him to say hello, and he immediately asks me, under my breath if I'd asked mother about the whole marriage thing. While he is talking to me, I notice some of his companions eyeing us warily.

Daniel, who is rumored to be Maia's brother, is flat out glaring at Jace. I shoot him a sharp look, and he resumes to his work.

I laugh. "No, Jace, it's been an hour or two."

He smiles sheepishly and lets me go.

* * *

**There! That is a third of my Christmas present! The remaining parts of it I will give you tomorrow!**

**I really hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)x**

**~Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3- Dark Eyed Prince

**A/N: Hey. I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas! This is chapter 3, and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the last chapter. All my stories have been updated, make sure to go check them out if you haven't!**

**I hope you enjoy! :)x**

* * *

I walk up the stairs to my mother's chamber. She is sat in front of her vanity, slowly brushing her red hair with a wide-toothed comb.

She seems to notice me, because she turns around from her hair brushing and smiles.

"Clary?"

"Good afternoon, mother." I say. "I came here to-"

"To see if Lady Belcourt has any more possible time slots to come here to play the harp with you?"

"No, mother, I was just wondering if-"

"Yes?"

"I mean, like- About the marriage-" I was actually expecting this, to stumble for words.

She raises one eyebrow.

"I mean, mother, I don't think girls should get forced to marry unless she sees something great in the man who she is marrying. Marriage isn't even, like, vital."

She sighs. "Clary, didn't we already finish talking about this? This is a tradition."

A _tradition? _"Well, mother, did you get married to father for love?"

She seems to hesitate as I ask her. "Erm, well, yes, I did."

"Well." I place my hands on my hips. "I see no reason why that shouldn't happen to me."

"Clary, I am your mother. I know what is best for you, and that is to be married off to a loving prince to a kingdom where you can rule in peace!"

"Why don't I stay here and rule here?!" A loving prince. Hah. And frankly, I don't think I can love any of these princes.

"You can't." She hisses. "Look at your brother."

I want to murder her. Can't they see there is a big gap separating me and my brother?

"But mother, I don't _love _any of these suitors!"

"Three are coming tomorrow, Clary. Be patient. Who knows, you might fall in love with somebody tomorrow."

"You wish." I hiss, and walk straight out of the door. Okay. So that didn't work.

I sit in my bedroom to sulk for a while.

O~o~O

The next day, I am greeted by excited maids. The green dress is hung over my chair.

I slip it on, it is alright, I have to say. I like the gold embroidery all over it, and it is more… simpler and more beautiful than any of the other dresses I have.

Today the suitors seem to be staying for about three days. Three of them. And they are arriving in an hour.

As I walk down the stairs to the main hall, I am greeted with a flourish of flowers. Roses, daffodils, daisies, tulips, you name it, they have it. I see Clary Sage and smile.

I see Jace, arranging one of the bunches of Clary Sage. "Are you sure they like flowers? I mean, they might be allergic to them and sneeze or something." I walk up to him and say to him.

He laughs. "Yeah, I hope they don't. I wish you good luck." He says earnestly and looks into my eyes. I swear, I almost got lost in his beautiful golden ones.

"Thank you." I breathe, smiling, and I move away. I have no idea what is going on with me and Jace's eyes. Well, not only his eyes, but his entire face. I seem to get all breathless and stunned and tend to act like an idiot around him.

I walk up to the terrace, not looking forward to their arrival. I brush my thumb across one of the petals of Clary Sage, and look out into Idris.

After a while, Jace comes up. My face brokes into a big smile.

"Yep. I've been sent up here because Jordan loved my flower work."

I laugh. "We should keep meeting like this. Oh, and about my mother…" I shake my head sadly.

His face turns sad too, I could see. "Well… I really wish you will be happy in the future, no matter what."

I smile. "Thanks. Now I should really finish this painting-" I gesture to my unfinished painting.

He laughs. "Right."

And I finish the little town on the painting before I am ordered down by my mother.

"They're here, Clary!"

I wave to Jace before I leave, and walk down the steps like a lady to meet my three possible future husbands. I shudder at the thought.

"You seem to be seeing that servant a lot. I've seen him with you for quite a few times. I have to say, he is very handsome. Make sure he isn't doing anything or I'll have him beheaded."

I can't help but roll my eyes at that. My mother just called Jace handsome. I choke back a laugh.

The three suitors are there. Two of them are seated at the table. The first one looks mild. He has tousled brown hair and glasses, strange enough. He is tall, but I can see, he is not as tall as the other two. He looks… normal, but doesn't seem like what I want.

He is admiring the flowers, and as I come down, he puts on what he probably thinks is a charming smile.

Prince Simon of some distant kingdom I have never heard of.

The other two are seated at the dining table. They both have dark hair, although one of them has blue eyes that light up like blue lamps when he sees me while the other one has creepy black eyes that seemed to be boring into my head.

I swallow as I sit down to join them. The rather handsome, pale one with the blue eyes is introduced Sir Alec, which is probably some distant relative of Valentine, while the other one…

Prince Sebastian of Dumort. Dumort. What a name for a kingdom. I take lessons in French too, and I know what it means. Du mort. Of death.

He smiles creepily at me, while he compliments on my dress and how white my skin is.

I choke out a thank you, avoiding his creepy eyes.

And then he proceeds to kiss my hand. He probably thinks _I like it _because he starts kissing my arm, so I pull my arm away, trying not to make it seem rude.

I look up and see Jace. His usual good-natured, laid-back expression is replaced by something else. Cold fury, I think.

I again continue to use my 'no-talking' technique I used yesterday to chase these suitors off, but then Valentine asks me some questions about myself so I had to answer.

"So, Clary. Tell these gentlemen about yourself. What is your favorite color? Animal? Your age?"

I swallow, wishing Strawberry were here to leap across the room again and ruin this pathetic lunch. But Valentine had made sure that Strawberry was far from the dining hall to do so.

"Oh, I.. like the colors green and purple. I like.. cats. I'm seventeen. I like painting, playing with my cat Strawberry and reading." Simon and Alec looks confused as I say that. I resist myself from asking if they had a problem with that.

I had made through lunch, answering a couple of questions. Simon and Alec seems pretty… mild, but this Sebastian is way out.

I look past Sebastian's smiling face and see Jace yet again. He is standing at the doors, a cloth in his hand. I give him a little smile. As he smiles back at me, Simon does too.

Oops. Just made Simon think I was smiling at him.

After lunch, Valentine orders some guards to take Simon, Alec and Sebastian around the castle for a tour. He makes _me _go too.

As we are getting round to the summer pantry, Sebastian's icy hand brushes my arm and pulls me backwards to him.

"Princess Clarissa?"

I don't bother to tell him to call me Clary. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering. What an amazing kingdom your father rules. I was wondering how the kingdom's- doing? You know, the economy, the royals? And the taxes?"

My eyes narrow. Taxes? "I see no reason to share that information." Why is he asking me, anyway?

"Okay, then. Wonderful castle you have."

"Thank you." I reply, with a slight edge to my voice.

The tour is almost ending, anyway. So Valentine tells the guards to escort them to their guest chambers, with each of them kissing my hand once before leaving.

As Sebastian finishes with my hand, he stands up, smiling, and looks straight into my eyes.

I did not smile back.

Sebastian is making me rather uncomfortable and uneasy. I have a very, very bad feeling about him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! The next update will be soon, I hope. **

**Please review!**

**~Nicole :)x**


	4. Chapter 4- Strolling At Night

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks to all who followed, favorited and reviewed the last chapter! They mean a lot to me! I'm sorry for a short chapter, and I'll be lengthening the ones in the future. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I spend the rest of the day in the terrace, finally finishing my painting and leaving it there to dry. Strawberry's been good these two days, never really bothering us or interrupting our dinners and such.

I decided that I would frame the painting up and hang it- somewhere. Jace doesn't come up for quite a while until later. Strawberry leaps at him as he enters, and he gently sets her down. I laugh.

"Good afternoon, Jace." I say calmly, looking out into Idris.

"Wow, you've finished the painting! It's gorgeous. These flowers seem to have wilted... I'll have to water them more sometime."

"Thank you. Have you seen that Prince Sebastian? I'm sure you have He's really creeping me out. His eyes are like, fathomless pits."

"Prince Sebastian of Dumort? Oh, yes, I have. He was the one kissing your arm, yes?"

I am surprised. I have never heard _this _kind of tone in his voice. Cold. Almost angry.

"Oh, yes, he was the one. I hated that." I say. I have a feeling that I should tell him about what Sebastian had asked me about, but then decided against it.

"I don't like _or _know these people, and my parents are going to make me marry one of them. I hope all of them leave, but then the _next_ batch will arrive sooner or later. And then again, and again, and again. I won't be married even when I'm 40 years old. Well, both my parents might be dead by then."

Jace is quiet for a moment. And then he does something that surprises me and probably would have made my mother send him away to be beheaded- he reaches out and draws me toward him.

I am not surprised by how strong and warm he is. I lean my head on his chest while his arms go around me, and I breathe in the scent of- honey? I'm quite surprised he doesn't smell of horses or leftover food or anything most servants smell like.

He smells amazing.

"Don't worry, Clary, you'll find somebody one day." He says earnestly.

"I wish." I say, my words muffled against his chest. But then I can't help thinking how much I would like Jace to be that _somebody._

I draw away from him, startled. I am sure I have a horrible blush on my face. I think I've confirmed I have, because a corner of Jace's mouth turns up slightly. "Sometimes, I wish I was a commoner instead of a princess."

He says something so quietly that I can't quite catch it.

"I'm leaving now. See you soon." I say, my cheeks glowing. Then I walk out of the terrace. Father will have me leaving for dinner soon.

And I will see Sebastian again.

What did father or mother actually think of Sebastian? They didn't seem very… shaken by his black eyes. He didn't seem to have an iris or a pupil, just black, all black.

Sebastian, Simon, Alec and my parents greet me during dinner.

It is the same, usual, boring conversation, with me trying to avoid Sebastian if I could.

After that, when I quickly walk out the door from the dining hall, in a hurry back to my chamber, for that Sebastian could pop up and ask me some random, unwelcoming questions.

But then I am stopped by someone.

Prince Simon stands there, looking sheepish, his brown hair tousled and messy. I can't help comparing him to Jace. "Good evening, Princess Clarissa. I was just wondering if we could go on a little stroll somewhere?"

I nod. At least this isn't Sebastian. "Okay, we can go to the upper ward. It's great there at night."

We stroll through the upper ward, the moon reflecting on Simon's glasses. The cool night air refreshes me once I am out here.

"I was wondering." Simon says curiously. "If you liked painting? Drawing?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Yes. How do you know? I've recently finished a painting."

Simon grins. "Good to hear. What is that painting of? I've seen some paint on your hand."

"Oh?" I say, and look down at my right hand. It is true. A green paint stain is on a side of my hand. I shrug. "Oh, the painting is just a view of Idris that I can see from the terrace. You've been there from the tour. Do you?"

"Oh, painting?" Says Simon. "Painting is fine, I think, but I like reading better."

This sparks up my interest. "Really? What have you read?"

He seems to turn red, even I can see. "I like books with pictures in them. I adore illustrations. Children's books."

I laugh. How interesting! "That's nice. I like classics."

Simon nods, smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "That's wonderful. Do you play any instruments?"

"Instruments? Why, yes. I play the harp. I hate it, though. It's just- just not right for me."

"I know that feeling." He says. "My father wants me to do archery instead of reading illustrated books. It's quite irritating. I keep trying to explain, but he never understands. He never understands the beauty I find in illustrated pictures, so if you could, could you bring me to see your paintings sometime?"

I smile a little, because his father reminds of _my _own parents. Being annoying, never understanding, determined to let me get married off. I am about to tell that to him but then remember that he might be one of my future husbands, so no. "Sure, of course!"

We finish walking the entire length of the ward, chatting and talking like old friends. Simon starts to walk me up to my chamber. He kisses my cheek as we stop in front of the door.

"Good night, Simon. Call me Clary, please." I say, giving him a small smile.

"Of course. Good night, Clary." He smiles, and then is gone.

Under the dim glow of the torchlight, I think I can see a pair of golden eyes in the darkness but then blink for a few times. I must be imagining it.

I spend the time inside my chamber wondering if I like Simon or not, petting Strawberry. But then, I decide, no. He didn't give me tingles or desire or anything, but he would be fine being my... friend.

As my head hits the pillow, a thought occurs in my mind. The eyes might have belonged to Jace.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. You all are awesome. Keep them coming! :)x**

**Hope your Christmas was great!**

**~Nicole **


	5. Chapter 5- Just a Friend

**A/N: Hey everyone. It's going to be 2014 in 3 hours, and I'm really pumped! I hope you all have an amazing new year! :)x Anyway, this is chapter 5. Next week will be my exams, so I don't think I'll be able to update.**

**Oh, and to one guest who asked me a question: Yes, of course I do know what Clary Sage looks like, otherwise I wouldn't put it on here. Let's say to both Clary and me, we don't think the plant is plain. We don't need really.. exotic, 'un-plain' flowers just to make someone happy, and it's her favorite flower. ****We all have our opinions... xx**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Warm yellow sunlight shines on my face as I wake up. I stay in the patch of light for a while before lifting myself from the bed and walking into the bathroom.

Today is the second day for the suitors to stay. I grit my teeth as I pull a draped one-shoulder purple chiffon gown over my body.

And then I think of the "mysterious" gold eyes from yesterday. Were they Jace's? I will just ask him today. But then, I realize that there weren't much people with gold eyes.

I place my tiara on my head, and walk out of my chamber and down for breakfast. All of them except for Alec are there, and I say good morning gingerly.

Simon gives me a smile and I smile back shyly. I decide to take him to the terrace to see my painting, but then think how it seemed like a secret place between Jace and I.

But then I dismiss the thought. It was just a quick glance at it. No harm done there. Right?

I quickly finish breakfast and gesture at Simon to follow. Sebastian is probably watching us, so we quickly get out of the dining hall. Well, thank god, he's not been creeping me out for the half of yesterday and today.

Father stops me halfway through and takes me out into the hallway to have a "little talk."

"Clary." He says.

"What?" I snap, knowing something bad is going to be hurled at me.

"So. It's the suitors' second day here. They don't have a lot of time to stay here and make you happy, so you'll have to decide."

I groaned. "Really, father?"

"Yes. They're going to be leaving soon, and we're looking forward to having to host a wedding by the end of this week or the next."

"Well. You're going to be disappointed, then. Do you remember what I told you two days ago? Give me some time and I'll love somebody."

"You seem to have took a liking to that boy Simon."

"He's my _friend! _I don't love him like a real, serious lover or husband or anything! I'll never be happy! Well, I will, but not in _that _way. You know what, father? I'm done with this. Just tell them to leave_. _We've been having a lot of arguments lately, and I don't want to continue."

"What about Sebastian? Sebastian is a rather handsome fellow. Yes, that would be great. My daughter being married to Sebastian Verlac, and having adorably pretty babies. Yes, that will work."

I let out a frustrated scream. "Arrrgh!" And then started up the staircase to the terrace, only to be joined by Simon.

"What just happened? I heard somebody scream."

"It's nothing, Simon. Just some... little issues about my cat Strawberry."

He nods.

"Alright. So now I'm going to take you up to the terrace and show you the painting I've been working on for this past week." I mutter. "I think I might be hanging it up- in my room, I still don't know."

Simon nods and smiles, apparently very interested. He offers me my arm and I take it.

We arrive at the terrace and the first thing I notice there is- Jace.

"Jace!" I call out to him, smiling.

I can see his grin as he turns around but then his eyes lock on my hand, closed around Simon's arm.

And then his eyes change, but his grin remains on his face. Simon's head turns questioningly to me as if to say- _a servant?_

"Um." I say a bit awkwardly now. "This is Simon, Jace. Jace, Simon."

Simon raises an eyebrow. "Why, good morning."

"Um, I'll just leave you to your work now." I say to Jace, and show Simon the painting.

"Well. It's stunning, and I'd love for it to be on the walls of my chamber back at home. How did you do that to the sea?"

I smile. "Oh, just a mixture of blue, white and a darker blue and there you have it."

"Okay." Says Simon. And then his eyes flicker to Jace. "Are you his friend? I have to say, he's pretty 'kaboom'. Just dress him up like a prince and every single girl in this kingdom and mine would fall in love with him."

I laugh. "Yeah, he is." I say quietly. "And did you really just say that? He might have heard you."

Simon grins. "Alec might fall in love with him."

I take a step back. "What? Alec? What do you mean?"

Simon looks uncomfortable for a second. "Sir Alec is actually gay. I'm sorry, I don't know if I should have told you or not, but Sir Alec told me a while ago. I'm not quite sure if it's a secret or not."

"Oh." Is all I can say.

Simon stays with me for a while. I watch as he walks over to one of the pots of Clary Sage hanging from the railing, picks one out from the soil and gives it to me. I smile and thank him weakly, thinking how Jace spent his time arranging these flowers and how one is taken out from the soil and handed to someone else.

I turn to Jace, and see him scowling as Simon leaves the terrace, telling me that he would see me later.

Right. I walk over to Jace, who seems to currently be mending a part of the terrace wall. "Jace?"

"Hi, Clary." He says, not looking at me.

"I'm sorry about that, for ignoring you for quite a while. Was Simon."

"Okay." He says quietly.

"Oh. And I was just wondering-" This gets his attention. He turns around to face me, a questioning look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Oh. I was wondering if you- you were near my chamber yesterday at night?"

Something flickers in his eyes, and he raises his eyebrows. "Yes."

Oh. So the eyes were his.

"I had to polish the coat of arms. So I saw you returning to your room so I was thinking of saying hello…" He trailed off.

Oh. And then he noticed Simon.

I sigh, wanting to tell him that there was _nothing _between Simon and I instead of some friendship. But, you know, it _isn't _that easy to get it out. So I walk to the pot where Simon had pulled the flower out from the soil and place it back in, patting on the soil.

"Yeah." I smile. "I guess Simon didn't learn not to pick flowers from someone's garden or anything else that is not his."

Jace laughs. "It isn't a big deal, really. I can always replace them."

I nod and sit down, still pretty much fuming over my latest argument with my father.

"Are you alright, Clary?" He asks, sitting down next to me and placing a hand on my arm.

"No. Apparently, my father has never learnt the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover'. To me, he's the worst person that has ever walked on this planet."

"What happened?"

"Okay. So we were talking about the marriage, and he was talking about me marrying Simon. I mean, Simon's _only my friend! _I never feel any, like, sparks or electricity or anything! And _Sebastian. _Sebastian's has those creepy black eyes which freak me out, and that smile- Ugh! And don't let me get started on what he asked me!"

His hand tightens around my wrist and he looks into my eyes. He looks very angry and murderous. "What did he ask you?"

I laugh shakily. "Calm down, he just asked about the kingdom."

"_What about the kingdom?"_

"The taxes, how my father's ruling, blah blah blah." I wave a dismissive hand at him. "Don't worry about it, I don't think it's a big deal…"

"No, it's not. You never know what he's planning."

"What do you think he's planning?"

"I don't know. Just something… to… I don't really know _exactly, _but-"

"Enough. Don't want to hear it."

Jace smiles. "Well, you _asked _me."

"Still." I say, and lean my head on his shoulder as my head was getting heavy. Well, then he wraps an arm around me. He still smells like honey, like Jace.

"Why do you smell like that?" I ask him.

"Like what?"

"Honey!" I say, grinning.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's my natural manly odor."

I laugh and close my eyes for a second, engulfed in Jace's warmth and the smell of honey, only to be woken up by an icy cold voice.

"Princess Clarissa?"

I look up and turn around, to see Sebastian standing there. His eyes are fixated on Jace. He looks amused. Like, amused in a _bad _way.

"Yes?" I try not to say _what do you want _right to his face.

"My father asked me to tell you to come down. We're going on a tour around the city of Alicante."

Oh no. So we are going to be riding in either a carriage or a chariot, parading around Alicante, while people stop whatever they were doing and checked out Princess Clarissa and her selection of future husbands. And then at some point we were going to be leaving the chariot or carriage and showing the princes around the city.

I had no idea why this had to happen, since we had already took them on a tour around the castle. It is seriously, not needed.

This is going to be _so much fun._

I stand up, squeezing Jace's hand for goodbye and for him to give me luck. Sebastian's eyes flicker to the squeeze but then they go back to my face almost immediately.

"Okay." I say slowly, and follow Sebastian down, but not before he takes my arm.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next update will be next year! :D**

**Please review! xx**

**~Nicole**


	6. Chapter 6- Mystery

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support last chapter, and this is chapter 6. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, this story is actually based on the book Once Upon a Marigold. You should go read it if you haven't. xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, or Jace. I wish I did. :c**

* * *

After a while I am loaded into a carriage pulled by snow white horses in a huge ruffled navy blue dress. The bodice is silk and the neckline is off both of my shoulders. And the bottom- let's say it's quite surprising how I can actually get on this carriage.

I frown as Simon and Sebastian sit on either side of me, Sir Alec at the back. I wish I can convince father to just let Alec go- he isn't interested, anyway.

The carriage begins to move. I jerk forward, only to be steadied by Simon. I have to say, I wish it is Jace.

As we ride around town, more sunlight streaming through the glass windows, Sebastian places his hand on my arm. He then leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"So… Clarissa, I see you've met Jace Herondale."

I straightened and turned toward him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Sebastian laughed. "No, I don't. Just very surprised a princess like you was talking to and touching a servant like him."

I narrow my eyes. "I don't see why there has to be a gap between us."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "There should be. I advise you to stay away from him, Clarissa. You do not know what he is, or who he is."

"Look who's talking." I say quietly and laugh, and then look up. "You barely know who he is. I don't see why you have the rights to talk about him in that way. He should be the one telling me that, about you."

And then I remember what he said in the first place. "How do you know his name?"

Sebastian smiles rather evilly. "I have my ways."

"_How?"_ But I know he is not going to tell me anymore.

"I know him, Clarissa, better than you do. I have history with him. Don't trust him, he's wearing a mask."

Bile rises in my throat, and I feel the urge to slap him straight on the face. I want to scream everything I have insulting on my mind, but instead, I look at him directly in the eye and say, my voice dripping with toxin, _"As you wish."_ But of course, I am not going to do that. Just to get him to stop talking to me for a while.

He smiles, for real. "Good."

Sebastian turns his head and looks out the window, the huge smirk still on his face, and still completely oblivious to my tone of voice a while ago.

Who does he thinks he is? My… guardian?

I make an oath right there on the spot: I am never, going to marry this very bad liar. Ever. Even if I am going to be executed.

I would rather marry Simon or Alec. Simon is nice and friendly, and of course I would rather be married to a friend than to a man I barely have spoke to, let alone even know, _and _who is not even attracted to females or another person who acts like somebody who- _owns _me and creeps everything out of me.

And I already know who my first choice is, but he is unreachable.

I consider asking my father about it for a while after this dreadful road trip. But he will probably laugh in my face and talk about not asking him if I could marry somebody that is not of the "same status" as I am.

We reach our first stop- the giant white marble water fountain with water spouting out from little marble fishes, which is right in the center of the town.

Simon leaps up and runs over to the fountain, very un-princelike. I laugh, and go to sit next to him. I see father talking to Alec, with Valentine looking grave. What is happening?

Father turns his head and looks toward me. It seems to be Valentine talk for "I'll tell you later".

So I nod.

I see Sebastian hovering near Father and Alec, and it takes me a moment to realise that he is eavesdropping. I set a glare at him, but he barely seems to notice, and just wears that dreaded smirk on his face.

I look away, and start to walk around the fountain. A little girl with flowers in her pale hair walks up to me. "You're getting married?"

"Yes, I am, dear." I say rather sadly, and arrange some of the flowers in her hair.

She smiles. "Mommy says I'm gonna be like you someday. To find my own prince."

"Yes you will, sweetheart. But you have to love them very much."

She gives me a hug and a toothy grin and runs off to her mother open arms, and she looks up to me and smiles. I smile back.

Simon joins me and he grins. "Adorable little kids, huh?"

"Yes. She was very sweet. I wish I was like her again, young and little and free. I hate being seventeen."

"Couldn't agree more."

We are then ushered back onto the carriage. Then we arrive at our next stop, which is the market. And then on and on and on until my feet are tired from all that walking around.

It is already dusk, and we arrive back at the castle just as the sun sets. I immediately leave my companions alone, stumble up to my chamber, get out of the ridiculous dress, take a shower, and change into a peach chiffon gown.

I walk down the stairs for dinner, and when I get to the table, Sir Alec isn't there anymore.

"Sir Alec?" I question my father and my mother.

Father looks sad. "My dearest daughter, Sir Alec has… left."

I pretend to look interested. "Left? Why?"

"Because… Because he had some issues."

"Issues." I nod. "Okay, I understand." And then I catch Simon's eye and smile.

"So now. It's one more week until your wedding day, Clary." Father says freely over the dinner table.

"I know that." I say sweetly. "It is going to be such a _pleasure_ marrying one of these fair gentlemen."

Sebastian smiles coolly at me over his steak.

My father shoots me a look. "Well, it's great to hear that."

I scowl at my steak. I don't have my appetite, but this is probably the best steak in town so I fork some into my mouth before excusing myself.

All I really want to do now is to go see Jace, so I dash up to the terrace to go find him.

This time, he isn't up there so I stand there alone sadly, looking at the silvery moon hung above of Idris. I have got to tell Jace about what Sebastian had told me about.

I walk back into my chamber after thirty minutes or so and immediately, I fall asleep.

O~o~O

I wake up the next day, still feeling extremely tired. My arm kind of hurts as I move it, but I change into a gown and walk down for breakfast.

Only Simon is there. Sebastian isn't, and I wonder where he his. What could he be doing right now?

I swallow the egg in my mouth while mother chats to me about my future wedding dress.

"No, mother, I would like a white gown. Not a puffy blue one like yesterday. No thank you."

She seems to recite out some "options" for my wedding dress as she finishes the rest of her breakfast. I have to say no for about twenty times.

"I would like a _white gown, _mother."

She raises her eyebrow. "Let's consider it."

Sebastian has not came down for breakfast, and I can't help feeling relieved that I didn't need to face him. I walk to the terrace but not before I hear some soft laughter inside one of the guest chambers.

There is a small window at the top of the door, so of course, because I am a curious little girl, I grab one of the boxes nearby, stand on it, raise myself up to my tiptoes and peek through the glass window.

Sebastian is sitting on the velvet armchair, and he seems to be scribbling something onto a parchment notebook with a quill. He laughs as he writes another word down.

And that's the thing- he looks _evil. _Like, really evil. Like he is plotting something. Like he has plans to burn down the world. Or this kingdom, at least.

I feel curiosity and anger brewing in my stomach, and I want to slam open the door, snatch the notebook out of his hands and read it page by page, word by word.

I know it isn't something good at all. I need to read it.

Sebastian seems to start to look up, so of course I duck. When I feel it is safe, I move the box out of the way and start to run up to the terrace.

* * *

**Please review! I really love and enjoy them, keep them coming! **

**~Nicole xx**


	7. Chapter 7- Waves

**A/N: Hello you wonderful people. I'm back. Well, for one exact week. Yeah.**

**I've got project week next Wednesday, which is basically just travelling to somewhere for six days. And I'm going to Borneo. Lol, it's freezing here and it's scorching hot there.**

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

I see Jace. I probably have a frantic, wild-eyed expression on my face because his face turns into an expression of worry.

I sit onto the chair, starting to fiddle with my fingers worriedly, looking out at Idris. Jace takes a seat next to me, and he wraps an arm around my shoulders and asks me what's wrong.

"It's Sebastian." I blurt out. "I'm convinced he's plotting something bad. I saw him writing in this notebook that doesn't look like an adorable pink diary with a locket where he can record down his different thoughts and feelings."

"Are you sure?" Jace's eyebrows are furrowed. I then notice his eyelashes. They're so long and are a pale gold color.

I roll my eyes. "Of course I'm sure, Jace. I saw him with my own eyes. I stood on top of a crate and peeked into his room because he wasn't at breakfast."

"Seriously?" He says, laughing.

"Seriously. I did."

He bursts out laughing. "Trust you and your shortness."

"Shut. Up." I say, and slap him on the arm playfully. "Say one more word about my height, you're dead."

"Calm down Clary, it's actually not bad. It's pretty adorable. Midget."

"Well, thanks." I say, smirking. "Anyway, Sebastian was laughing. Like, evil laughing." Then I remember what he said to me on the carriage.

"Anyway, I need to ask you a question." I say to Jace. "Sebastian talked to me on the carriage. Something about… he having history with you. Do you know what he's talking about? Do you know him?"

He stiffens. His features harden. I am surprised at how dangerous his flashing eyes look. They usually are mild and are the color of honey.

"Um, uh. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. Uh, mistake. I'll just tell him to… to… shut up." I can't say I'm not frightened by the murdeous look on his face.

He seems to snap out of whatever he was in just now, and his face softens. "It's fine, no. Ignore him for now. Don't deal with him just yet."

"Do you know him?"

"No." He shakes his head and I see him clench his jaw. He looks uncomfortable. He might be… hiding something.

"We trust each other, right?" I say to him, letting just a little bit of hurt seep in my voice.

He looks troubled. Then that expression is washed away in a second. "Of course we do. I'm not hiding anything."

"You are." I say shortly and turn around to face the side of the terrace.

"I'm _not." _He says in an angry tone.

"Liar."

He doesn't say anything.

"Listen, I just don't get why you're hiding something from me. I mean, this is _Sebastian. _He's unpredictable. He's evil. He's- He's- _bad_. We never know what he's planning to do, we don't even know why he's even come to be a suitor. He's even the first choice to my father for marrying me. And you're not even coopera-"

"Stop it." He hisses. "You just don't realise I'm helping. So just, please, shut up."

I stare at him, swallowing. "Fine." And I get up from my chair and walk out of the terrace in quick footsteps. If he's not going to help, I can do this myself.

I could sneak into the guest room to look at his notebook… but that is way too risky.

I could get one of the guards to take his notebook… but Sebastian would probably complain.

I could tell my father… but he'd probably tell me it really was a _diary _and all of my fantasies were untrue.

Or I could just confront him, but he would probably laugh in my face.

I walk into the courtyard, and reach out to touch the fresh water running from the small waterfall.

I smile as the cool water runs through my fingers, and turn around. I have to say, I was hoping for Jace to have followed me or something- Well, he didn't.

I better ignore him.

I sit on one of the painted white swings, which are surrounded with Clary Sage. People know I like the flower, so they grow a lot of those and scatter them around the castle.

And I start to swing. One amazing feeling is that when you're swinging barefoot, the wind blowing your hair around, feeling as if you could touch the sky. I look down at the swaying ground, and feel the urge to just jump down from the swing and land onto the green grass.

I laugh as I swing and swing, and then I am midair. I made a decision right at the spot- I jump.

And I am caught by someone. My mind immediately flashes to back when Jace had caught me when I tripped. Of course I think it is Jace, but my savior's chilling voice shatters my dreams.

"Clarissa." Sebastian says. "What a pleasure."

Do people say that when they catch princesses? No. More like, 'Are you alright? Are you hurt?'

"Yes." I say, ducking away from his advancing arm as I steady myself.

"Your swinging was nice. I have never seen anybody look that carefree."

I almost snort.

"Good, thanks. I better leave now." I am not in the mood to deal with Sebastian and his creepy, undecipherable conversations.

"You should go look for your father, Clarissa. He has something to tell you." He grins. And then he turns on his back and leaves.

Seriously? Well, maybe it's not that bad. I could tell father what I think Sebastian is plotting to do and probably order that notebook out of his room- and probably convince him to make him leave.

I walk toward my father's chamber and knock on the door. After a few moments, he answers the door.

"Ah, Clary! Perfect." He says and ushers me in.

"What is it that is happening?" I say. "I mean, I have something to tell you too."

He raises an eyebrow. "About the marriage? You've made up your mind?"

"No, I haven't." I snap.

"Anyway, let me finish. I've decided that you would be married to Sebastian! That young man has everything. Looks, power, wealth, manners-"

"You're kidding." I say.

"No, I'm not."

"Listen, dad, I know what you're thinking. You just want to get rid of me because you can't cope with dealing with me and running a kingdom. You know, I have no idea why I have to follow your orders. I could jump out of here and never come back."

He seems unaffected. "I'm sorry, Clary. It's settled. The wedding is going to be four days later. It's for the best for you, trust me."

My eyes widen, and obscene, unprincess-like language spills out of my mouth. He just sits there, looking tired, not reacting to anything. So I break things. The vase of Clary Sage on the windowsill. The framed photo of Jonathan and I when we were babies. I fling it onto the floor as hard as I can, and it shatters into a million pieces. The little porcelain statue I had made for him when I was young.

I'm sorry, but I'm getting out of control. Because of my father and his decisions and his inability to put himself in my shoes.

Sure, he's made some pretty rash and thoughtless decisions from time to time, but this is the worst to me.

I knock down a glass of his orange juice and it spills on his carpet. Somebody knocks on the door, and my father goes to answer.

"Nothing wrong." He says and slams the door in whoever it was outside's face.

He clamps a hand over my mouth and send me into the bathroom to clean my tear streaked face up.

My throat is raw from screaming. _It's the best for you. It's the best for you. _My father's words echo in my mind. Well, he clearly is clueless and doesn't know a thing.

I try to calm down by breathing evenly. I know I need to anyway, eventually. I quickly grab a tissue and wipe my face, while combing my fingers through my hair. My creamy gown is wrinkled, so I pull on it.

Whatever he wants me to do, he can't. He can't make me. He can rip away my freedom, my friends, my everything and I still will not obey him about this.

O~o~O

I don't know where I am going. I had put on a teal chiffon off-the-shoulder blouse and black trousers, which is not one of the usual things I wear, and had walked out of the castle at night.

I need to go… somewhere. To clear my mind a bit.

I start to run to the coast. That one of the things that is amazing about my kingdom. I can visit the ocean.

It is far away, though. I twist around a corner of the street and sprint down. In a matter of seconds, I already am on the other side of the street. I twist around another corner again, and cut around an alley. An alley cat's glowing green eyes greet me, and I bypass it.

I get to the coast after twenty minutes, and listen to the sea breeze and the rushing of waves. I run toward to ocean and dip both my feet in the water. I smile, for the first time in six hours.

I want to rip off my clothes and jump straight into the ocean. But I don't. So I spend an hour sitting there, rubbing my feet against the sand and drawing little patterns on it with my finger.

The silvery moon rises overhead. It is almost going to be the full moon. In the distance, I hear the church bell ring for twelve times. Midnight.

I close my eyes and make a wish.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Bye for now, I'll try to update every one of my stories before leaving for Borneo.**

**~Nicole xx**


	8. Chapter 8- Care For You

**A/N: Hello.**

**I am back from my trip. ****And happy I am. I kept on repeating "Holy Raziel!" because there were yellow and black insects [Note: Not bees] the size of my whole thumb on my bed. Was scary. On a much happier note, I finished the Infernal Devices there and now I have a seriously big crush on Will.**

**I'm so happy I'm back from there. Never going camping in open spaces in Malaysia again. Anyway, we see some Clace in this chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up, for once not on my purple canopy bed in my chamber. I had fallen asleep on the sand, and now wind seems to be whipping some into my face, causing me to blink and scrunch my nose up.

I wonder if people are coming to find me. I should better leave.

I stand up, wiping some sand from my face. I touch a foot to the water for a while before turning and going.

My feet leave footprints in the sand. The wind blows my hair into my face. I take the butterfly clip I had used to pin my hair up yesterday out of my pocket, and did my hair up into a top knot.

I pull on my wrinkled blouse as I walk up and out of the beach.

I start towards the woods, hoping that no men would come find me. Or will father know that I am just going out just for a walk to calm my nerves? I brush off the excess sand and smile. It feels so free, being one with nature.

I get to the woods and walk through a patch of golden sunlight. I am pondering on whether to return or just live here with the dwarves and elves and trolls. The _friendly _ones.

But then my mind wanders to Jace.

Should I confront him? Should I just avoid him? Should I just do nothing about it?

I drift off to thinking about Sebastian and our dreaded wedding. Anger swells up in my chest, and I pick up a branch from the ground and snap it in two. Maybe I just can live here. On berries and water.

Yes, that might be it. It is a risky decision, and I know that I might not be able to make it through even three days, but I decide that I would just try.

And try I do. I look around for a shelter, and smile as I spot a cave. Some big rocks have piled up to form caves, and this is one of it. Probably one of the relatively big ones.

I step into the cave, and is relieved to find that it is clean, the ceiling damp and with water dripping through the cracks. To somebody else, I know I will seem very stupid but I had vowed never to marry Sebastian.

I don't have nothing on me so I walk out and decide to spend most of the day outside. I leave some little signs for myself to track back to the cave.

I cup up a handful of water and slurp into it, and then wander off to find food. Or just bathe in the sun.

I reach a bush of berries and crack one open. They aren't blueberries. The insides are a brilliant red-purple, and I fling them away.

Suddenly, I hear some rustling sounds.

"Found her yet?!" Bellows a voice. My heart sinks and my eyes widen in dread, and I quickly jump behind the bush.

"I think I heard a rustle."

I stop breathing for a while. They look around the area, and thankfully they don't see me hiding in the bush. As they turn their backs and walk away, I carefully creep out and watch them walk away from me. I see Raphael, the head of the army of guards' dark curls bouncing as he walks further away from me.

I start to let out a breath when something touches my wrist.

An unladylike word rises in my mouth and threatens to leave my lips. I swallow as I turn around, to see a pair of gold eyes staring into mine, like how they had been a few weeks ago when he had caught me.

My eyes widen. "Ja-" But then he cuts me off with clamping his hand over my mouth. He gestures to the army as he pulls me against him.

I stay completely quiet.

When Jace and I am convinced that they have left, I twist around in his arms and look into his eyes. "How on earth did you find me?"

He smiles. "Well, your _red _hair wasn't too hard to see against the _green _bush."

I start to smile back. He keeps on talking about how worried he was, how scared he was when he found that I wasn't anywhere, but then he stops short.

I don't know, but it may have been a reminder to himself about how probably all the guards from the castle were looking for me and how he was sure they'd find me. I roll my eyes, and remember how I am supposed to be mad at him.

I turn away from him and cross my arms. "Don't take me back."

Jace pales. "Are you still angry at me?"

"I am telling you not to take me back. It is a princess' direct orders." I say, my mouth actually itching to answer him.

"I never said I was going to take you back. It's not my job, anyway. I snuck out."

"You _snuck _out?" I say, very much surprised.

He nods. "I did. I- I wanted to look for you."

I stare at him, my mouth open, surprised. But then I tell myself I would have done the same if Jace were missing. How much I care for this boy is probably be very strange to the others.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Seventeen. Why did you run away?" Seventeen. The same age as I am and he is already out working.

I sigh in exasperation. Do I really need to tick out my fingers one by one and list out all the reasons why I had run away?

"You're a genius." I mutter. "Well, I was very irritated when I was told that I will need to marry Sebastian in three days. My parents never care, Jonathan's in a distant kingdom, and I never am happy in the castle anymore. Not to forget that you have decided not to help me with cleaning this mess I am in up!"

He covers his eyes with his hand. "Sometimes the truth hurts."

"Good. I am now even more curious. Good job, Jace Herondale."

"I could tell you. I will tell you when the time is right, but for now, I can't. It is definitely not the right time." He says in a finalising tone.

I scowl. "Why not? Why can't you tell me everything to help me? For goodness sake, Jace, my wedding is in three days!"

"Give me a few moments." He says and walks out of the bush. I see leaves and small branches stuck in his gold hair.

For one second, I am afraid he is going to leave me and walk back to the castle saying that he hadn't seen a trace of me. Yet again, I remind myself that I don't care for him when I had already told myself that I did a few moments ago.

Yeah, right. Okay.

I draw my eyebrows together as I walk out of the bush and turn to the opposite direction of where Jace is heading toward. I look up at a tall tree, climb up until I reach a sturdy branch and pluck an apple from the tree.

I see Jace walking around underneath me, looking troubled. My heart lifts as he is not going to abandon me. I give myself a mental facepalm. Why would he do that, anyway? He has some wood wrapped around one of his arms. Firewood, probably.

I crunch on my apple nonchalantly as he looks around until he finds me up in the tree. "You know how to climb trees?" He says, smiling.

"You are a very confusing person."

"How?"

"Never mind. Yes, I can climb trees. I used to do that all the time. Used to."

"Princess?" Comes the squeaky voice of a faerie that startles me, which almost makes me fall out of the tree. I whip around.

A faerie with curling blond hair, glittering blue wings and eyes stares back at me, her pink dress fluttering slightly in the wind. "_Princess?"_

I have learnt never to trust faeries. "Yes?" I say imperiously.

"Why are you here, Princess Clarissa? And who's _that?" _The faerie peeks over my shoulder to see Jace.

"I do not think you need to know. Please don't tell anybody I'm here."

The faerie smiles. Some of her friends are now crowded behind her. "I've heard that people are searching for you?"

"Yes. Do not tell anybody, or else there might be consequences." I was taught that faeries were extremely cunning and evil creatures that cannot be trusted, no matter how beautiful they are.

I see Jace smother a laugh.

The faerie raises an eyebrow. "Of course we will not, your highness. I will leave you and- your friend to be."

And all of them flutter away, leaving Jace and I.

"I don't trust them." I say, watching the little blue dot that was the faerie in the distance.

"I know her." Jace says stonily.

"What? You know her? What do you mean?"

"I know her. I've seen her. Her name's Kaelie. She's not to be trusted."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"We do not have much of a choice." Jace says, walking toward me. "She is probably going off to tell one of the guards in the castle, or to stir some more mischief up, so it might be best if we go back to the castle… _without anyone noticing."_

"Is that what you want?"

He sighs. "I'll go anywhere that you are safe in."

"Then stay with me." I say, jumping off the branch and grabbing his hand.

"Okay." He replies, and starts to stroke my hair with one hand. I smile slightly at the comforting gesture and start toward the cave.

"A cave?" Jace seems surprised as he settles down.

"Yes."

Night falls soon enough, with us snacking on apples and berries, playing in water and with me creating a painting out of a big slab of rock and a stone with some orange paint-like substance. When Jace came along to look at the painting, he had seemed surprised.

"Me?"

"What?" I turn to the painting to see that I had been absentmindedly painting Jace, and I blush.

"That was not intended."

"I like it." He says softly as we head back to the cave. "Listen, I have decided to tell you something."

"I respect your wishes." I say, watching the glowing fire Jace had built up illuminate his face. Suddenly, all the anger I've felt for the past two days seeps out of me.

He surprises both of us by drawing me toward him, an arm around my waist, lifting my chin up so I can look directly in his eyes. "But first of all, I want to tell you this. Clary, for the past few weeks you've been the person that matters most to me than to anything else. Really, you've been my only friend and I've been having these feelings- I'm sorry, I'm just a servant, I shouldn't-"

"Jace." I say. "Shut. Up."

All my feelings, my memories, the sparks, the leaps in my heart that do occur every time I see Jace, and the electricity running through my body going a mile a minute whirls around as I lean forward to kiss him.

His lips are soft, so soft. He slides them along mine as he slips his hand in my hair, pulling the butterfly clip out and letting it clatter to the ground. I let out a small gasp of surprise as he wraps the other arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

I kiss him with all the frustration I have felt for the past two days. For a second, I open my eyes. His gold eyes are closer to me than they were ever. He smiles, leaning forward to kiss me again but to be interrupted by a voice.

"This is a rather sweet scene."

I whip around to see my father, Raphael and the guard army standing behind me, triumphant smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review, see you next time! xx**

**~Nicole **


	9. Chapter 9- In The Dark

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm back. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites last chapter, they mean a lot to me. :D**

**Not much to say, so I hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

"Maureen." I hiss, pounding on the door of my chamber. It had been one day since the accident, and it is nighttime. "Let me _out."_

"S-sorry, your highness, but the king-"

"Come in so we can talk, Mo."

There is silence for a while. Maureen is most likely thinking or hesitating over it, but after a few moments the door clicks. I can't help noticing again how Maureen is tiny for her age.

She tugs on a lock of her honey blond hair anxiously and blinks her hazel eyes. I cannot help but think of a small yellow bird.

"Maureen." I say, breaking the uncomfortable silence. She blinks again. "I'm sorry, your highness-"

"_Clary."_

"Clary, it was never my wish to not let you out. The king- the king-"

"Maureen, I was there. Listen. I am going to tell you everything, since some of you do not have the slightest idea what is happening."

"Clary, I'm sorry about Mr. Herondale-"

"You do know Mr. Verlac. He is a threat. I'm sure of it. I do not know the reason why he is here, trying to marry himself to me, but he is… not my _ideal choice._" I say, unable to pry the memory of him laughing and writing into a notebook out of my mind.

"Well, you see, Valentine has engaged me to him. My father's getting old, I fear, and more stubborn at that. My mother is no help. She's been squealing on about my wedding, and I cannot reach Jonathan. And Jace. Jace had failed to tell me something important before the guards and Valentine came barging along-"

"Jordan said it wasn't that. He said it wasn't even close." Maureen interrupts.

My cheeks flood with scarlet color. "I have two things to do."

"And they are?"

"Actually, three. First of all, I will have to get Jace out of the dungeons. And then I will have to find out what Sebastian is plotting, and then… force my father to call off the wedding."

"How can one _force_ the king to call off a princess' wedding?" Maureen murmurs, mostly to herself.

"I'm the princess." I say to her, but I have a dreaded feeling that she is right. I cannot get father to change his mind, no matter if I'm the princess or just a commoner.

Maureen looks sadly at me. "I doubt it would be any different."

I cover my face with the hands, and come out shaking my head. "I know. But Maureen, promise me that you will help me with something."

She looks startled. "Of course, your highness, I am honored that you have entrusted me with this.. information-"

"I want you to write to Jonathan. Get him here with me quick, if he hasn't already received news about my wedding."

"W-write to Sir Morgenstern? Y-your highness, I don't think-"

"You will be able to do this, Maureen. After all, I see you as more than a maid."

Maureen looks startled, her mouth slightly open.

"I should better leave." I say, draping a shawl over my shoulders. "I trust you, Maureen." And off I am.

I press myself to the grey stone wall that is adjacent to the door of my chamber, hiding behind a column.

_Jace. _Jace, Jace, Jace. He had been thrown into the dungeons after my father had brought him back here and scheduled him a beheading right after my wedding day.

I shudder.

Of course, that dreaded faerie Kaelie had told one of the guards in the castle who immediately told Valentine, so they knew where we were and started looking for us.

Father and mother had told me off in a shouting manner right after they had put Jace in prison. Running away, dallying with a servant, what the hell was I thinking?

I had shouted back at them, father had said a few words that hurt. My mother had stood there, looking disappointed, shaking her head. And then they had locked me in my chamber, not to be let out.

I grit my teeth at the thought of my parents. To be honest, I had thought they would give me a lot worst. When I think the coast is clear, I carefully walk away from my hiding space and walk a few more columns.

All of the time I'd been thinking of Jace. Did I love him? Did I not? Did he love me? Did he not? Did he not feel… equal?

My memories are back, and all I can think of now is how he had kissed me, lifting me up so everywhere of us touched.

My cheeks turn hot yet again.

I reach the bottom of the stairs, and I hide behind the last column. I peer out into the darkness and the dim torchlight to see if anyone is there.

Apparently, there is no one. I creep out into the dining hall, and get across to the staircase leading to the dungeons. I shiver at the darkness looming ahead of me. I place one foot onto the descending staircase and my feet start running.

_Don't make noise. _I try not to, but I can't help it. I sweep down the stairs and duck behind a pillar just as I notice the guard standing mere inches in front of me.

I think he turns around, but I barely notice it. I am too busy staring at the figure that lies before me. He is lying there like a limp, life-sized bloody blond rag doll.

I bite my lip to keep from screaming and running forward, yanking the bars apart and throw my arms around him.

"Who's there?" The guard's gruff voice snaps me out from my thoughts. I creep behind and around the pillar just as the guard walks up the stairs. I am amused when I see it is Robert, one of the most stupid people since Michael Wayland.

Don't let me get started on Michael Wayland.

My father has never been very bright, as I see that there is only one guard in the dungeon instead of two.

I laugh silently inside my mind, and tentatively step out into the open. "Jace." I whisper as I tap on the bars. He doesn't twitch, so I crouch down and softly tap on his shoulder. "Jace, Jace, wake up…"

He moans and rolls around. "Jace!" I whisper-shout as he jolts awake.

"Wow, thank god, I never thought it would be _that _easy to wake you-"

"_Clary? _Am I dreaming? Am I-" He reaches out to touch my cheek.

"Be careful, Robert's guarding. He might be back any second, I need to find a way to break you out of here."

"And then?"

"We look for Sebastian's notebook, get to the bottom of this- What did _you _originally want to say to me before we got caught? Now let me find the key before Robert comes while you can tell me."

I look wildly around the dark room for the key. I finally spot the large ring hanging from a hook with two brass keys dangling from it, and pull the ring off of the hook.

"Clary-"

I duck behind the pillar again, pocketing the ring this time. Robert marches in with Michael Wayland, and I almost giggle at his foolishness. "Eh. Nothing out there, probably a lil' trick inside my ear-" And he settles down onto the chair, with Michael next to him. It is so dark in there that he doesn't notice Jace fully awake, his gold eyes staring at me.

I mouth _I'll be back for you _at him as I creep out of the dungeons, after realizing that there was no way I'd be able to break him out of here. I had pocketed the ring of keys.

I start to creep up the stairs that led out from the dungeon, listening for any forms of movement.

"Clary?" Somebody's whispering voice almost scares the juice out of me.

"_Simon!" _I hiss as I turn around to look into the boy's chocolate eyes.

"Clary? Sorry, I thought it was a bit strange to see you out here alone in the darkness during 12 o' clock."

"Well, I was visiting Ja- _someone."_

"Oh, you were visiting _him. _The very handsome servant?" Simon asks, an edge to his tone.

"You say 'servant' as if it's _fleas _or _dirt _or _scum." _

"Sorry. Why haven't you got him out yet?"

"Some guards are down there, and more might come. Right now, I'm going to find Maureen. And then I might go to my mother to ask if I am allowed to go to the dungeon for a few moments to talk, since my mother's the kinder one. And then I'll have to find someone else…"

"To what?"

"To look through Sebastian's room and find that notebook." I say, looking at Simon seriously in the eye.

O~o~O

"Maureen. Shhhh. Maureen!" I whisper shouted at the maid across from me in the terrace.

"Oh!" She jumps and turns around, seeing me.

"Maureen, did you send it to Jonathan yet? What did you write in it?"

"I told him everything you told me in your chamber."

I nod and smile. "Good enough. Thank you, Maureen. Thank you. Go to sleep, and when we wake up tomorrow I'll tell you what more there is to do."

She gives me a curtsy and leaves, and I am left there, standing alone on the terrace, gazing out into the starry night sky.

* * *

**Please review and check out my new TID Story 'Wild Wishes' If you haven't :)x**

**~Nicole**


End file.
